Two basic styles of headsets have become common in the industry, xe2x80x9con-the-earxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cin-the-ear.xe2x80x9d The distinction between the two headsets is identified by the means of attaching the headset to the ear. An xe2x80x9con-the-earxe2x80x9d headset, generally has a plastic, wire hook or loop that attaches around the ear close to the head and hangs the headset on the ear. xe2x80x9cOn-the-earxe2x80x9d headsets rely on the xe2x80x9cear hookxe2x80x9d for stabilization and speaker positioning. An xe2x80x9cin-the-earxe2x80x9d headset mounts inside the ear or concha, often within the tragus slot.
There are several disadvantages when using xe2x80x9con-the-earxe2x80x9d headsets. First, it is confusing and awkward for the user to install the over the ear device. Typically these stabilizers are semicircular in shape and extend over the top of and behind the ear much like the supports for eyeglasses. These stabilizers are undesirable because they are awkward to use, interfere with eyeglasses, and do not fit a wide range of user sizes. Second, the xe2x80x9con-the-earxe2x80x9d headset has poor acoustic coupling to the ear canal, a condition that requires a larger speaker and/or more power to drive the speaker to provide sufficient volume. The disadvantage of increased power usage is not usually a major concern for wired devices but greatly reduces battery life for mobile phone users.
xe2x80x9cIn-the-earxe2x80x9d headsets, also referred to as ear bud or concha style head sets, position the speaker inside the concha, in close proximity to the ear canal, between the inner surfaces of the tragus slot and concha wall to retain the speaker. This configuration operates with lower speaker drive power and has improved acoustic security as a direct result of their improved coupling to the user""s ear. The speaker size is limited by the size of the cavum of the concha. Unfortunately, conventional concha style headsets are significantly affected by anatomical differences among people. Seemingly minor size and shape variations of the concha result in either an instability for many users whose conchas either do not hold the headset tightly enough, or discomfort with those with smaller conchas. To overcome these issues, concha style headsets have been designed for a minimum size concha with added external over the ear stabilizers. While this corrects for the instability problem, it sacrifices convenience, performance, and ergonomic fit of the speaker.
There have been various forms of stabilizing xe2x80x9cin-the-earxe2x80x9d headset within the concha. One form of stabilization is to xe2x80x9ccustom-fitxe2x80x9d multiple molded elastomeric inserts to accommodate variations in the ear anatomy. These require a significant amount of xe2x80x9cfittingxe2x80x9d to seat the speaker comfortably in the ear and requires different left and right ear inserts. Another form, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,453, is to use an attachment to a cushion that fits over the speaker to push against the inside of the upper concha, thus pushing the headset deeper into the intertragic slot. Because of its location, the cushion attachment to the audio portion on the headset and structural limitations in attaching to the speaker fails to adequately achieve a fully stable design and good ergonomic fit. Another form, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,435, is to use a conchal wall hook that slides perpendicularly from the rear of the headset and pushes against the inside of the upper concha, also pushing the headset deeper into the intertragic slot.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided an ear mounted speaker assembly which provides improved internal and external stability of an xe2x80x9cin-the-earxe2x80x9d headset.
In an ear mounted speaker assembly, a housing contains a speaker, and the housing comprises an extender adapted to rest in the intertragic notch of the ear and an audio portion mounted to the extender and of greater width than the extender. The audio portion is adapted to be positioned within the lower concha behind the tragus and antitragus of the ear. A compressible retainer extends from the surface of the housing and presses against the upper concha of the ear. A strut extends from the lower surface of the housing and extends downward outside the intertragic notch and presses against skin to stabilize the speaker assembly within the ear.
The ear mounted speaker assembly may, for example, be a wireless communications headset with a microphone boom, a headset for an audio component, or a communications headset with a stylus for a personal digital assistant device. A battery charger may be provided for charging the wireless communications headset. The ear mounted speaker assembly may be compatible for either the right ear or left ear.
In one embodiment, the housing contains an electrical compartment connected to the extender opposed to the audio portion. A microphone boom extends downward from the end of the electrical compartment, and a microphone is located in the end of the microphone boom. The microphone boom may also be used as a stylus for a writing instrument.
The extender and audio portion may be asymmetrically shaped. The extender and audio portion may contain a rotational joint to provide rotation relative to each other to enable the positioning of the audio portion within the lower concha.
The compressible retainer may extend from the surface of the housing outside the audio portion to extend outside the crux of helix of the ear and press against the upper concha of the ear. Compressible retainers may be interchangeable and may come in a kit containing a plurality of interchangeable compressible retainers of a variety of shapes.
The interchangeable retainer may contain a connecting element and a compressible structure. The connecting element may be connected to the ear mounted speaker assembly. The compressible structure may connected by the connecting element at an angle with respect to the assembly to press against the upper concha of the ear. The connecting element maybe of any shape used in the industry for joining with a slot in the housing, but one structure is dovetailed in shape. The compressible structure may come in a variety of shapes, but one structure is loop shaped.
The interchangeable strut may contain a mating element and stabilizing structure. The mating element may be connected to the ear mounted speaker assembly. The stabilizing structure may be in connection with the mating element to press against the skin. The mating element may be of any shape used in the industry, but a one structure is either dovetailed in shape or a ball joint. The stabilizing structure may come in a variety of shapes, but the one shape is bow shaped.